Tears of the Fallen Music
Most of the music for Tears of the Fallen comes from royalty-free sites, while some is composed by Nocturnal Jay. Royalty-free Sites The following are the websites that Nocturnal Jay gets most of the series' music from. Music can be used from these for your own projects, provided that proper credit is given in the description. See website for details on how to give credit. Incompetech (Kevin MacLeod) * Site: Incompetech.com Kevin MacLeod is a well-accomplished producer with a vast amount of instrumentals produced. Jay has used music from him ever since his first series, Kanto Summer Camp. This is surely a great site to start off when looking for royalty-free music. Bensound * Site: Bensound.com Bensound is a site found by Jay when making Tears of the Fallen. The moods for the songs are wonderfully arranged in neat categories, guaranteeing the ability to find the perfect song depending on the situation of a story or project. Songs are of average length or longer, offering for great longer-lasting tracks. Purple Planet * Site: Purple-planet.com Purple Planet is another site found by Jay when preparing Tears of the Fallen. The selection is quite large with songs for many situations and genres of stories. From Asian themes to horror sounds, the site is diverse. Songs are of shorter length, averaging around a minute and a half, wonderful for brief moments in a project. Composed by Jay The following songs are composed by Nocturnal Jay. Tears of the Fallen Theme Song The theme song for the series was produced by Jay before the series began. It's heard on the introduction for every episode. This is just a shorter version of it. There's a full version of it on Jay's SoundCloud. The full version is heard on Episode 3. Composition The song is in F-sharp minor with a tempo of 80 bpm. Primary instruments include a ban di, french horn, piano, and drumset. SoundCloud Link * Link to the full song: Tears of the Fallen on SoundCloud Pretty Little Star * Main article: Pretty Little Star "Pretty Little Star" is a song composed by Nocturnal Jay, mainly to be in use for the themes of Episodes 19, 20, and 21. See full article for more details. SoundCloud Link * Link to the song: "Pretty Little Star" on SoundCloud Songs in Every Episode The following is a list of the exact songs used in each episode in order. After each song will be an indication of where the song comes from, whether it was composed by Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech), Bensound, Purple Planet, or composed by Nocturnal Jay. * Episode 1: The Orphanage (Purple Planet), Memories (Bensound), Introspection (Purple Planet), Nowhere Land (Kevin MacLeod), Sad Day (Bensound), Uprising (Purple Planet), Ashton Manor, Fearless (Purple Planet), Broken Reality (Kevin MacLeod), Gregorian Chant (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 2: Jet Fueled Vixen (Kevin MacLeod), Actionable (Bensound), Take the Lead (Kevin MacLeod), Level Up (Kevin MacLeod), Relaxing (Bensound), Shadowlands (Purple Planet), Work It (Purple Planet), A Little Faith (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 3: Endless Motion (Bensound), Flying High (Purple Planet), Cute (Bensound), I Feel You (Kevin MacLeod), Transmission (Purple Planet), Mirrorball (Purple Planet), Lasting Hope (Kevin MacLeod), Mourning Song (Kevin MacLeod), A Day to Remember (Bensound), Promising Relationship (Kevin MacLeod), Tears of the Fallen Theme Song * Episode 4: Round Drums (Kevin MacLeod), Floating Cities (Kevin MacLeod), Welcome to the Show (Kevin MacLeod), Piano Moment (Bensound), Transmission (Purple Planet), Olympian (Purple Planet), Rumble (Bensound), Ignosi (Kevin MacLeod), Impending Boom (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 5: Pilot Error (Kevin MacLeod), Uluru (Purple Planet), Blue Ska (Kevin MacLeod), Hot Rod (Purple Planet), Overworld (Kevin MacLeod), A New Beginning (Bensound), Hiding Your Reality (Kevin MacLeod), Meat Grinder (Purple Planet), Our Story Begins (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 6: Delay Rock (Kevin MacLeod), Creative Minds (Bensound), Warhammer (Purple Planet), Lightless Dawn (Kevin MacLeod), Battle Lines (Purple Planet), Killers (Kevin MacLeod), Mr. Jelly Rolls (Purple Planet), Steel and Seething (Kevin MacLeod), Shifting Sands (Purple Planet) * Episode 7: Smoking Gun (Kevin MacLeod), Anguish (Kevin MacLeod), Slow Motion (Bensound), District Four (Kevin MacLeod), Noise Attack (Kevin MacLeod), In Doubt (Purple Planet), Plans in Motion (Kevin MacLeod), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 8: Voltaic (Kevin MacLeod), News of Sorrow (Kevin MacLeod), Deep Blue (Bensound), Corrosion (Purple Planet), The Other Side of the Door (Kevin MacLeod), Outcast (Purple Planet), Happiness (Bensound), Fearless First (Kevin MacLeod), Disquiet (Kevin MacLeod), Heartbreaking (Kevin MacLeod), Sierra Nevada (Purple Planet) * Episode 9: Cloud Nine (Purple Planet), November (Bensound), Cyborg Ninja (Kevin MacLeod), Sunny (Bensound), Motherlode (Kevin MacLeod), Gone Fishin' (Purple Planet), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod), On Tiptoe (Purple Planet), Enigmatic (Bensound), The Duel (Bensound), Hero Down (Kevin MacLeod), Outfoxing the Fox (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 10: Final Battle of the Dark Wizards (Kevin MacLeod), Myst (Kevin MacLeod), High Octane (Bensound), Better Days (Bensound), Duck Soup (Purple Planet), Neo Western (Kevin MacLeod), Creepy Hollow (Purple Planet), A Little Faith (Kevin MacLeod), Eyeliner (Purple Planet), Reminiscing (Kevin MacLeod), Reign (Kevin MacLeod), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 11: ZigZag (Kevin MacLeod), Summon the Rawk (Kevin MacLeod), Romantic (Bensound), First Steps (Purple Planet), Lagoa v1 (Kevin MacLeod), Pinball Spring (Kevin MacLeod), Vanishing (Kevin MacLeod), Steel and Seething (Kevin MacLeod), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod), Hot Pursuit (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 12: Ready Aim Fire (Kevin MacLeod), I Can Feel it Coming (Kevin MacLeod), Broken Reality (Kevin MacLeod), Lost Time (Kevin MacLeod), Instinct (Bensound), Happy Rock (Bensound), Hubbub (Purple Planet), Overcast (Kevin MacLeod), Gearhead (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 13: Epic (Bensound), Discovery Hit (Kevin MacLeod), Steel and Seething (Kevin MacLeod), Death March (Purple Planet), Ignosi (Kevin MacLeod), What You Want ver 2 (Kevin MacLeod), Funky Chunk (Kevin MacLeod), Schooldays (Purple Planet), Spy Story (Purple Planet), A Turn for the Worse (Kevin MacLeod), Tomorrow (Bensound), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 14: Battle Plan (Purple Planet), Feelin Good (Kevin MacLeod), Contamination (Purple Planet), Groovy Hip Hop (Bensound), Shenyang (Kevin MacLeod), Going Higher (Bensound), Salty Ditty (Kevin MacLeod), Dreamcatcher (Purple Planet), Our Story Begins (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 15: I Feel You (Kevin MacLeod), Overworld (Kevin MacLeod), Jump Up (Purple Planet), Trail of the Incas (Purple Planet), Retro Soul (Bensound), Mumbai Mood (Purple Planet), Oriental Skies (Purple Planet), Sierra Nevada (Purple Planet), Mourning Song (Kevin MacLeod), In Pursuit (Purple Planet) * Episode 16: Lord of the Land (Kevin MacLeod), Killers (Kevin MacLeod), Silk Road (Purple Planet), Smile On (Purple Planet), Creative Minds (Bensound), Last Stand (Purple Planet), Hiding Your Reality (Kevin MacLeod), Sad Day (Bensound), Serengeti Song (Purple Planet), Dance of Death (Purple Planet) * Episode 17: Wood Elves (Purple Planet), Straight (Bensound), Sunday Dub (Kevin MacLeod), Voltaic, Maelstrom (Purple Planet), Acoustic Breeze (Bensound), Indore (Kevin MacLeod), Green Tea (Purple Planet), The Big Sky (Purple Planet) * Episode 18: Anguish (Kevin MacLeod), Pilot Error (Kevin MacLeod), Trail of Tears (Purple Planet), High Octane (Bensound), Private Reflection (Kevin MacLeod), Outrigger (Purple Planet), Myst (Kevin MacLeod), Uluru (Purple Planet), Feelin' Good (Purple Planet), Long Road Ahead (Kevin MacLeod), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 19: Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod), Serenity (Purple Planet), Fearless First (Kevin MacLeod), Happy Days (Purple Planet), Ukelele (Bensound), The Other Side of the Door (Kevin MacLeod), Reminiscing (Kevin MacLeod), Take the Lead (Kevin MacLeod), Death and Axes (Kevin MacLeod), Reverie (Purple Planet), Lasting Hope (Kevin MacLeod), Better Days (Bensound) * Episode 20: Neo Western (Kevin MacLeod), Determination (Purple Planet), See Saw (Purple Planet), Love Life (Purple Planet), A New Beginning (Bensound), Round Drums (Kevin MacLeod), Moosehead Honk (Purple Planet), Rumble (Bensound), Noise Attack (Kevin MacLeod), Outcast (Purple Planet), Hero Down (Kevin MacLeod), Swaying Daisies (Purple Planet), End of Days (Purple Planet) * Episode 21: Steel and Seething (Kevin MacLeod), On My Way (Kevin MacLeod), Ascending the Vale (Kevin MacLeod), Love Song (Kevin MacLeod), Go Cart (Kevin MacLeod), Gone Fishin' (Purple Planet), Stages of Grief (Kevin MacLeod), Pretty Little Star, Feelin' Good (Purple Planet), Sad Day (Bensound), Sad Trio (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 22: Victory (Purple Planet), Summer (Bensound), Show Your Moves (Kevin MacLeod), Level Up (Kevin MacLeod), Magistar (Kevin MacLeod), Motherlode (Kevin MacLeod), Atlantis (Purple Planet), Meat Grinder (Purple Planet), Envision (Kevin MacLeod), Eyeliner (Purple Planet), News of Sorrow (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 23: River of Io (Kevin MacLeod), Fearless (Purple Planet), Shenanigans (Purple Planet), Teamwork (Purple Planet), Glitter Blast (Kevin MacLeod), Hot Pursuit (Kevin MacLeod), Epic (Bensound), Trepidation (Purple Planet), Impending Boom (Kevin MacLeod), Executor (Purple Planet), Corridor (Purple Planet), Your Call (Kevin MacLeod), Anguish (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 24: Psychedelic (Bensound), Olympian (Purple Planet), District Four (Kevin MacLeod), Rain on Lake Erie (Purple Planet), El Toro (Purple Planet), Andreas Theme (Kevin MacLeod), Love (Bensound), Basic Implosion (Kevin MacLeod), Dreamer (Kevin MacLeod), Mourning Song (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 25: Floating Cities (Kevin MacLeod), Badass (Bensound), Funky Element (Bensound), Round Drums (Kevin MacLeod), Promenade (Purple Planet), Leaving Home (Kevin MacLeod), Buddy (Bensound), Fallen Angels (Purple Planet), Ossuary (Purple Planet), Creepy Hollow (Purple Planet) * Episode 26: Disturbed (Purple Planet), The Big Score (Purple Planet), Our Story Begins (Kevin MacLeod), Riding High (Purple Planet), Bet You Can ver 2 (Kevin MacLeod), Harvest Festival (Purple Planet), Salty Ditty (Kevin MacLeod), Sci Fi (Bensound), After the Fall (Purple Planet), Killers (Kevin MacLeod), Ragamama (Purple Planet) * Episode 27: Midnight Tale (Kevin MacLeod), Ice Flow (Kevin MacLeod), Bass Vibes (Kevin MacLeod), Sabre Dance (Purple Planet), Vital Signs (Purple Planet), Palpitations (Purple Planet), Lagoa v1 (Kevin MacLeod), Memories (Bensound), Tranquility (Purple Planet), Love Song (Kevin MacLeod), There is Romance (Kevin MacLeod) * Episode 28: Cat & Mouse (Purple Planet), Cloud Nine (Purple Planet), Acoustic Breeze (Bensound), I Feel You (Kevin MacLeod), Slammin' (Purple Planet), Sierra Nevada (Purple Planet), Final Battle of the Dark Wizards (Kevin MacLeod), Hero Down (Kevin MacLeod), Send for the Horses (Kevin MacLeod), Decline and Fall (Purple Planet), Lost Souls (Purple Planet) * Episode 29: Man Down (Kevin MacLeod), Neo Western (Kevin MacLeod), Chimera (Purple Planet), In Pursuit (Purple Planet), Overcast (Kevin MacLeod), Slow Motion (Bensound), I Can Feel It Coming (Kevin MacLeod), Take the Lead (Kevin MacLeod), Reverie (Purple Planet), Jump Up (Purple Planet), Premonition (Purple Planet)